


Promotion

by Saylee



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/Saylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimmer is willing to do anything for a promotion. Who is Todhunter to say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Starbuggers Red Dwarf Kink Meme. Original prompt: Rimmer performs sexual favours for Todhunter in the hopes of getting promoted.

Frank Todhunter couldn't quite believe he was here. When Rimmer had sidled up to him, offering to do anything in exchange for a promotion, he'd initially been bored. Rimmer was notoriously bad at exams, and this wasn't the first time he'd tried to beg his way ahead without going through the proper channels. He wondered whether Rimmer was even aware that he had no influence over promotions. He'd been ready to dismiss him, when something about Rimmer's cagey manner, and the way he said _anything_ made him realize just what the desperate technician was offering. Well, that was interesting.

In the end, Todhunter had only debated with himself briefly. A man had needs, after all, and Rimmer might have been a skinny, brown-nosing weasel, but he wasn't bad looking at that, and there was something appealing about the idea of him on his knees. There was no reason for Rimmer to know he couldn't keep up his end of the deal; it served him right for trying to cheat his way up the ranks.

He'd arranged to meet Rimmer in the technician's quarters that evening. Unlike Jennings, his roomate, who liked to spend his evenings with a book, Rimmer's bunkmate, Lister, could be counted on to be out drinking until the wee hours, much more time than they would need.

So here he was, leaning against one grey wall, so different from the cool, clean white of the officers' quarters, with his trousers open, as Rimmer knelt before him, sucking him eagerly - too eagerly for a man just out for a promotion. It was sloppy and inexpert, clearly the first time Rimmer had done anything like this, but a blowjob was a blowjob, and he had to brace himself against the wall nonetheless.

His eyes wandered around the room, taking in the pristine lower bunk and meticulous study schedule that clearly belonged to Rimmer, and Lister's mess that covered the rest of the quarters. A hint of a foul smell drifted from the sock hamper, and he turned his head away, coming face to face with a collection of absurd newspaper clippings. "Rimmer is number 1", "Arnold brings it home", "Arnie does it best."

Well, Arnie wasn't doing so badly, actually. His mouth was hot, and just then he did something quite interesting with his tongue. Todhunter tightened his fingers in Rimmer's wiry hair, wincing as he got a handful of product. Rimmer, however, let out a low groan, and began sucking harder, bobbing his head to take him in deeper. He didn't have to be polite with him, Todhunter realized. Using his grip on his hair as an anchor, he began thrusting into the technician's mouth, causing a "glug" noise, every time he hit the back of his throat. Rimmer tried desperately to keep up. Yes, that was it. That was it exactly. He held Rimmer's head still as he thrust in hard one more time and came.

Rimmer choked and coughed as the semen flooded his mouth, and Todhunter pulled out, the last of his come hitting Rimmer across the face. He grabbed a handfull of tissue from the box Rimmer had helpfully placed nearby, quickly cleaned himself up, and began buttoning his trousers.

"Will you -" Rimmer began, before being interrupted by a coughing fit. Red faced, he swiped the back of his hand through the mess around his mouth, only succeeding in smearing it further. Recovering himself somewhat, he asked, "Will you get me promoted then?"

Todhunter looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow at the tent in his trousers. "I'll see what I can do," he lied, and let himself out.


End file.
